In the prior art, serpentine wirings are commonly used in the peripheral wirings of the display substrate, such that the peripheral wirings in a non-display region of the display panel meet electrical requirements such as equal resistance, as shown in FIG. 1.
In the peripheral wirings of the display substrate illustrated in FIG. 1, a peripheral wiring 01 is adjacent to a peripheral wiring 02, and the peripheral wiring 01 is provided with a plurality of second openings 012 opening towards the peripheral wiring 02 and a plurality of first openings 011 opening in a direction opposite to the peripheral wiring 02, such that the peripheral wiring 01 forms a serpentine shape. The peripheral wiring 02 is provided with a plurality of first openings 021 opening towards the peripheral wiring 01 and a plurality of second openings 022 opening in a direction opposite to the peripheral wiring 01, such that the peripheral wiring 02 forms a serpentine shape. As shown in FIG. 1, each bent part of the peripheral wirings 01 and 02 has a right angle design and the distance between the peripheral wirings 01 and 02 is a, as shown in FIG. 1. The minimum distance between the peripheral wirings formed in an Array process must be within a range of the minimum process accuracy allowed by the Array process. As process accuracy is limited in the prior art, distance a between the peripheral wirings 01 and 02 cannot be too small due to the limitation of the Array process accuracy, resulting in that the whole width of the peripheral wiring is relative large, and it is adverse to a narrow border design of a display device.